Crimen
by FireflyDino
Summary: En una ciudad donde reina el crimen organizado, Bubbles Utonio es rehén de la organización RowdyRuff, ¿Será su hermana Blossom y la agente Buttercup capaces de salvarla? AU.
1. Rehén

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Como están? Espero que muy bien, y pues aquí les traigo otra historia en esta sección que espero que disfruten, y pues solo quiero aclarar que:**

**Este es un universo alterno, en el cual las tres chicas y los demás personajes tienen diferentes edades cada uno, una de ellas no es su hermana, y pues la trama es distinta.**

**Recuerden que nada me pertenece.**

**Y que me encantaría saber la opinión de esta historia, sus comentarios y también ideas.**

* * *

**"Prologo: El secuestro."**

Papa...- Una niña pequeña, aproximadamente de seis años, con unos ojos azul aqua y un cabello dorado acomodado en dos colitas de caballo miraba suplicante a su padre que estaba sentado atrás de un escritorio finamente hecho, el cual encajaba perfectamente con la decoración de la estancia en donde se encontraban.

Ahora no pequeña, Papa esta trabajando- Diciendo esto el hombre maduro, conocido en

esa ciudad como el doctor Utonio, siguió leyendo la correspondencia que hace poco había llegado y que al parecer era de suma importancia.

Pero...pero...tú dijiste que ibas a acompañarme a la escuela hoy...-Al decir estas palabras

el doctor le dirigió una mirada.

Lo se Bubbles...pero entiende, para mantener a la familia uno necesita trabajar, papi no

va a poder acompañarte hoy por que quiere que a su tesoro- con esto ya se había acercado a ella y le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla- no le falte nada, ¿entiendes?

Si, papa- dijo la niña un poco más animada- ¿Crees que mi mama pueda acompañarme?

Utonio miro a la niña con un semblante pensativo. Sus ojos delataban cansancio.

¿Por que no le pides a tu hermana que te lleve?- Bubbles puso un gesto triste al ver que su padre evitaba mencionar a su madre.

Blossom ya se fue hace mucho, desde que va a la universidad ya no juega conmigo- la niña pequeña empezó a sobar sus ojos mientras delataba a su hermana mayor- ha cambiado papa, ya no nos quiere.

No seas tontita- con eso se agacho para estar a la altura de la frágil muchachita- ella te quiere, te adora... a ti, a tu mama y también a mi. Sus estudios son importantes, por eso es que les esta echando muchas ganas.

¿Nos quiere?

Si, y mucho- con esto la abrazó- Ahora tienes que ir a la escuela en la limosina .

¿Yo sola?- Bubbles hizo un puchero irresistible.

El chofer te hará compañía- con esto le dio un pequeño empujoncito para que se apurara y pudiera llegar a tiempo a su colegio- anda ya, que se te hace tarde.

Esta bien papi, que tengas un buen día, te quiero- con esto se despidió dándole un beso

en la mejilla y se dirigió corriendo al lujoso auto que la esperaba en el frente de la mansión.

Yo también te quiero, Burbujita- Dijo su padre así mismo de la forma que tan cariñosamente la llamaba y sentándose de nuevo en el escritorio volvió a la mensajería.

* * *

Auricular uno...probando... ¿Me escuchas?- Un muchacho yacía recargado en un poste

mientras probaba su artefacto.

Estamos a lado de ti, idiota- Otro chico que estaba también recargado en la pared le recalcó bruscamente a su compañía.

Es bueno probar los artefactos antes de cada misión, deberías hacer lo mismo con el tuyo...

No, por que solo accidente así le pasan a los idiotas como tú...-Antes de que el otro chico pudiera contestarle observaron como llego alguien más a la conversación.

Cállense los dos, antes de una misión no es tiempo de pelear, ¿entendido? Butch revisa tu equipo y luego vete a tu área, Idiota, tu te encargas del saco y del auto.

El chico de nombre Butch se fue muy molesto por la intervención del que tenía una gorra, pero de todos modos fue al área que le fue asignada.

¿Cual va a ser la señal de inicio?- replico al chico que habían llamado idiota.

El chico que había llegado después sonrió maliciosamente al ver pasar una flameante limosina negra- Acaba de pasar, zoquete.

* * *

**Butch POV.**

Veo como mi estupido hermano me comienza a hacer la estupida señal.

Genial, esto será estupendamente divertido.

Mi hermano detiene el tráfico mientras se queda parado en medio del cruce, bien podría salir lastimado, pero por algo lo usamos a el. Mientras todos se detienen a ver que pasa es mi oportunidad.

Corro entre los coches hasta llegar a la limosina negra que ocupaba lo que tres coches pudieran.

Esta propiedad del tal Utonio, un pendejo, inversionista.

Uno que se arrepentirá de no haber aceptado la negociación con nuestra organización.

Me meto por la parte de arriba del auto y puedo escuchar el chillido de una mocosa: seguramente la que tengo que atrapar.

Así que sin pensarlo dos veces saco el saco de papas que hemos reservado para esta ocasión tan especial, meto a la rehén, que resultó ser muy inútil como para oponer resistencia y amarro su temporal "jaula" con un nudo resistente.

Esto de secuestrar personas ya se ha hecho costumbre.

Más sin embargo, cada vez me gusta más...y más.

Veo como su chofer y guardaespaldas tratan de detenerme, solo tuve que darle unos cuantos puñetazos a esos tontos para dejarlos fuera.

Si esta tal Bubbles o como quiera que se llamase, era tan importante para Utonio, de seguro que conseguiríamos hasta el triple de lo que planeamos pedir al principio.

* * *

Una chica de frondoso cabello anaranjado y unos ojos inusuales de color rosado llegaban a la mansión. Ese día si que había sido fácil para la chica de porte elegante que estaba cruzando en ese momento el patio: Hoy no había querido usar ningún transporte que le ofreció s padre, de hecho ni tenía muchas ganas de entrar a la lujosa vivienda, pero al ver una patrulla junto a la fuente de la entrada corrió hacia dentro para ver que había pasado.

Blossom Utonio tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

Padre, ¿Qué sucede?- Blossom se incorporo rápidamente sin notar que había corrido

desde la entrada hasta el salón de recibimiento. Arqueo una ceja al ver que en el sillón

frente a su padre estaba sentada una joven mas o menos o tal vez un poco mayor que ella: Esta tenía cabello color azabache y unos ojos verdes perforantes. Su semblante era

rudo pero hasta Blossom tenía que admitir que quien quiera que fuera, era muy atractiva.

Oh Blossom- A la chica también le sorprendió sentir los brazos de su padre rodearla fuertemente- algo terrible ha sucedido...

La chica de los ojos rosados jamás había visto a su padre en un estado semejante.

Padre, calmese y por favor: Dígame que sucede- Ella siempre había ido directo al punto.

Tu hermana...- pero antes de que terminara la mujer que estaba en el cuarto habló:

Su hermana menor, la señorita Bubbles Utonio, ha sido secuestrada.

En cuanto sonaron estas palabras a Blossom se le debilitaron las piernas y creía que en cualquier momento podía desmayarse, eso no podía ser cierto, no su hermana, no Bubbles.

¿Quién es usted?- La chica miro a la otra fieramente, le acababan de revelar algo tan trafico, pero con mas razón no podían bajar la retaguardia.

Agente y oficial de la fuerza de Santadilla, Buttercup- Dijo esta mostrando su identificación.

Buttercup...-Dijo la chica menor, esperando a que diera su nombre completo.

Solo Buttercup, señorita, y me tiene que contestar unas preguntas para que siga la

búsqueda de su pariente- A Blossom todavía no le cabía en la cabeza lo que había pasado.

Un secuestro.

Su hermana...

Esta bien- dijo, ignorando las maneras bruscas que tenia la agente.

Se sentía morir.

* * *

¿Don...donde estoy?- La pequeña Bubbles no había despertado sobre su cómoda y grande cama, si no que al abrirlos se dio cuenta de que estaba vendada y por lo que sentía en un piso que guardaba humedad- ¡¿Donde estoy?!

Cállate-pudo sentir un dolor agudo en una de sus mejillas, cosa que la hizo estallar en llanto.

Boomer, si serás estupido, la cosa es mantenerla en silencio- parecía que había mas personas en el cuarto además de su agresor- no que sus chillidos se oigan hasta el otro extremo de la ciudad.

Pero...

Ahora, si no la veo callada cuando regrese, digamos que te mueres justo en este mismo lugar- y con esto pasos que indicaban como salía una persona del cuarto se escucharon, con esto Bubbles siguió llorando.

No le importaba quienes eran esas voces, ella solo quería volver con su papa, su hermana y su mama.

Niña, cállate ahora mismo- la voz hizo que Bubbles temblara de miedo- o si no te vuelvo a pegar.

Y Bubbles calló en seguida, pero siguió sintiendo como las lágrimas se deslizaban por la mejilla que fue golpeada.

La misma que acarició su padre esa misma mañana.

* * *

**¿Qué tal les pareció? Ojala que les haya gustado y pues ya saben que esta apenas es la introducción de esta historia y que para continuar serian muy agradecidos sus reviews con ideas, opiniones y comentarios.**

**Tal vez haya romance, tal vez pura aventura, pero todo depende de ustedes.**

**Espero subir otro capitulo pronto.**


	2. Huir

**Blossom´s POV**

Puedo escuchar cómo las voces quedas continúan hablando desde los pisos de abajo, mis pulmones reclaman aire y yo se los doy inhalando tan profundamente que casi enseguida me veo obligada a exhalar en un largo suspiro.

No entiendo que quieren que les digamos, si supiéramos algo más que ellos entonces Bubbles no estaría…

Mi hermanita…Ella…

Me siento como la mierda que soy, sí tan solo yo la hubiera acompañado a que la dejaran a la escuela ese día…Si tan solo ese día no me hubiera ido temprano, no tenía porque, pudieron haber tomado otro rehén, me pudieron haber llevado a mí también, ella esta sola…esta sola y…

Blossom, linda- Escucho como mi padre toca suavemente como de costumbre, supongo que los agentes se han ido- Necesitas comer algo, amor.

No quiero comer, solamente quiero saber que Bubbles está bien.

Sí papá, enseguida bajo- Los pasos se alejan y se que es seguro llorar, soltar las lágrimas que para colmo se habían estancado durante años de esfuerzo- Esto no puede estar pasando…

No puede….Bubbles.

¿Qué clase de ser podía hacerle esto a una familia? ¿Por qué?

¿Por el dinero? Sí eso era lo que querían solo debían amenazar y estaba segura de que su papá entregaría todo sin condiciones, no tenían porque hacer esto…no tenían porque.

Malditos…deberían morir de la manera más….No puede ser, Bubbles- No creo poder ahogar mi odio contra la almohada. Mi desesperación no me deja tener el control…

Cómo deseo poder tener a mi lado a Bubbles, poder escuchar su risa tonta…Poder jugar con ella como hace mucho tiempo no lo he hecho. Cómo me gustaría contarle el cuento que tantas veces le he negado, o jugar el juego que ni le he dejado explicar…No quiero que le pase nada malo…

Los responsables son mierda. Jamás perdonaré a quién haya hecho esto. Juro que los buscaré hasta que no puedan huir, y los mataré…quiero matarlos…quiero que mueran de la manera más atroz, quiero cortarlos en pedazos…quiero…quiero…

Quiero encontrar a Bubbles.

¡Bombón! ¡Baja que se enfría!- No quiero que…suceda lo mismo que- ¡Bombón, ¿Estas bien?!- Que con mamá…

¿Bombón? ¡¿Bombón?!

Lo siento papá.

* * *

**Normal POV.**

La puerta tenía seguro y aún no obtenía respuesta. El profesor trató de forzar pero no podía abrirla.

¡Blossom! ¡Blossom contéstame!- La puerta por fin cedió y el hombre entró de una manera rápida. La habitación oscura no le permitió ver nada hasta que prendió la lámpara que aún se encontraba caliente en el tocador de su hija.

El cuarto estaba deshecho, todo el orden que había en este hace media hora apenas parecía nunca haber existido.

El corazón del profesor Utonio se congeló al ver una nota doblada en el lugar que hace poco le había visto ocupar a su hija mayor.

Tomó el papel y leyó:

_Papá,_

_Sé que tal vez esto te parezca lo más tonto que haga e toda mi vida pero no pienso volver hasta haber encontrado a Bubbles. No quiero que tú y yo repitamos el mismo error. La policía no la encontrará a tiempo. Cuídate y no mandes a seguridad a buscar por mí, estaré bien._

_Te amo, _

_Atentamente: Blossom._

El profesor no sintió sus piernas y cayó al suelo, sin poder creer lo que acababa de leer. El peor día de su vida había empezado aquella mañana, su dolor actual no podía compararse a cualquier otro sentimiento que hubiera sentido jamás.

No volvería sin su hermana. Ella iría a buscarla…

Y el no podía detenerla…Conocía sus razones…Era en parte su culpa.

No podía creerlo.

Le habían quitado los dos mayores tesoros de su vida ese mismo día.

* * *

Perdón papá…No puedo quedarme esperando mientras nadie hace nada- La pelirroja se escabullo por el túnel que no recorría desde que era una niña de ocho años. Saltó la barda que le separaba del jardín principal y continúo caminando sigilosamente para que los guardias siguieran sin notarla.

Sí la chica no hubiera estado en tales situaciones, habría reído al sentir la nostalgia de escapar a altas horas de la madrugada solamente para poder jugar una hora más en el jardín.

Pero ahora no sentía nostalgia alguna, solamente sentía el dolor.

Y la angustia de donde poder comenzar.

¿A dónde crees que vas, princesa?- A la chica se le heló la sangre. No podía creer que haya sido descubierta. No podía ser detenida justo en el principio de la historia. Volteo solo para toparse con un par de ojos verde intenso cubiertos parcialmente por un mechón de cabello azabache meramente arreglado- ¿Jugando en los jardines a estas horas de la mañana?

Supongo que sí, ¿Y usted? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿También ha decidido jugar en mí jardín en plena madrugada?- Pero las palabras le salieron cada vez más temerosas al notar la mirada que la otra joven le daba.

No debes estar aquí, tú familia está en una crisis fuerte para que andes por aquí- La chica pelirroja vio con horror cómo la de cabello negro comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos- Además de que dudo que una grandota como tu realmente no pueda esperar a que amanezca para poder salir a jugar al jardín.

Cállate, tú no eres nadie para juzgarme- dijo con voz seca, los ojos verdes se mostraron sorprendidos.

¿Sabes? Desde que te vi supe que eras solo una niña mimada y con menos modales de los que aparentas. No sabía que la cara de niña buena se te caía con tanta facilidad. Todas son iguales, ahora, te llevaré de regreso a tu casa. Se buena y no lo hagas cansado- Las esposas tintinearon al ser encontradas.

¿Regresar? ¿Para ver cómo ninguno de ustedes hace su trabajo bien?

Para que por lo menos no nos estorbes al intentar hacerlo- La chica trató de sujetar la mano de la otra pero esta se rehusó rotundamente- ¡Qué no seas terca!

¡Déjame en paz!- Blossom intentó correr pero la fuerza de la agente se lo impidió- Escucha…Sé que esto parece tonto pero…Estoy en mi derecho…No pueden impedirme salir de mi residencia…

Tratar de hacer justicia propia no es un derecho, Utonio….

Pero….Esperar a que le hagan lo mismo a mi hermana que a mi madre tampoco es la justicia- Con esto rosado y verde se cruzaron en una mirada profunda y queda- Por favor…No podré vivir en paz sí algo llega a sucederle y yo…Y yo solo me quedo sentada, esperando a que me digan que es demasiado tarde…

Por un momento hubo un silencio profundo, la chica no sabía si la agente había siquiera escuchado los susurros que su garganta había emitido. Tampoco sabría que decirle a su padre cuando regresara. Todo habría sido una gran tontería.

De repente sintió un tirón.

Levántate- La agente le levantó y Blossom se confundió aún más cuando en vez de ser guiada a la residencia la llevó a un coche gris estacionado cerca de ahí.

¡¿Pero que…?!

Cállate si no quieres volver a tu linda mansión- Con las esposas aún puestas Blossom le vio confundida- Digamos que comprendo lo que dices y que me han conmovido tus lindas lágrimas.

Blossom se sobresaltó ante el tono burlón.

En otras palabras…Serás mi ayudante en el caso del secuestro de la señorita Bubbles Utonio- Pero antes de que la chica de ojos rosados pudiera decir algo ya iban muy lejos de donde había estado apenas minutos antes- Blossom, ¿Verdad?

Espera…

Puedes decirme Buttercup, agente u oficial suena muy de señora, niña.

* * *

Butch, ¿Hasta cuando tendremos que soportar los berreos?

Cállate de una buena vez, más insoportable es escuchar como te quejas todo el tiempo- El chico de la gorra miró con enojo al rubio que desistió sus ya repetidas preguntas- No te incube saberlo. Yo te diré cuando el jefe lo ordene y asunto arreglado.

Cómo tu no la has tenido que estar controlando…

¿Dices algo?

No…Yo no…

Ya déjalo Butch, sabes que el tonto es rubio. Y por lo tanto no sabe lo que dice o que piensa- El pelirrojo que acababa de entrar silencio a los dos muchachos que se encontraban en el cuarto, el ambiente húmedo del edificio abandonado le ponía de más mal humor con cada segundo que pasaba- El mensaje ya ha sido enviado al tal Utonio, parece que con la tensión que se ha formado no tardará ni una hora en darnos el triple que se ha pedido.

Los dos chicos sonrieron al escuchar esto, sin embargo la mueca del pelirrojo no cambió ni un poco.

¿Y por que no estas tan feliz como el rubio tonto al escuchar eso?- el chico de los ojos azules miró con rencor a su hermano mientras que este reía y se dirigía al refrigerador gastado que habían instalado temporalmente mientras se encontraran en aquel edificio tan grotesco.

Dicen que la mayor también ha sido secuestrada- Los dos chicos que habían estado riendo de lo bien que pintaba el asunto se detuvieron en seco.

¿Qué coño has dicho?

Lo que escuchaste, Butch- El chico se sentó y sen recargo en la sucia mesa mientras pasaba una mano por el mechón rojizo que le caía por la frente.

Alguien se nos adelantó en lo que iba a ser la próxima presa- El puño secó se escuchó cuando el moreno golpeó la mesa. El rubio se limitó a maldecir por lo bajo mientras que el chico de la gorra siguió indiferente.

El jefe no estará muy feliz de que alguien se haya robado la otra parte del plan…-Pero antes de continuar calló al ver la mirada fría de su hermano.

Claro que estará feliz, el nunca sabrá que hubo otro secuestrador- Con estas palabras ahora fue el quién sonrió mientras que el significado llegaba al cerebro de sus dos acompañantes.

¿Quieres decir que….?

¡Por fin, algo de acción y sangre entre gente del mismo noble oficio!

Así es Butch, encontremos a quién se ha atrevido a secuestrar primero a Blossom Utonio y acabemos con él.

* * *

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que el tiempo en mi vida ahora es más que vital. Espero no haber apresurado mucho las cosas y no se preocupen que el siguiente capítulo será donde realmente empiece a moverse todo.**

**Me encantaría escuchar sus ideas, comentarios y sugerencias.**

**Aclaro que esta historia sigue un universo alterno donde las tres chicas no son hermanas ni de la misma edad, tampoco los chicos aunque se note menos la diferencia.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
